Ser
by TwistedMindDevi
Summary: "Si hubiese sabido que ese iba a ser el resultado de asesinarla a ella, ni lo hubiese intentado." Oneshot posterior a Ava Adore. Regalo para Kuchiki Yamiko.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el magnífico universo de Harry Potter le pertenece y siempre le pertenecerá a Rowling. Al igual que las canciones y letras que aquí uso. Solamente Alice/Anthea y el fic son míos. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión, no por buscar obtener alguna ganancia económica. Los reviews son lo que sustentan mi –temporal- felicidad.

**Nota: **Acá está un oneshot que me vino a la cabeza luego de leer el review de Kuchiki Yamiko. Honey, espero que te guste. Es un Alice/Tom, a pesar de que es Anthea la que lleva la voz cantante en el cuerpo de su hermana.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Este oneshot es posterior a Ava Adore. Si no lo has leído, no entenderás ni pío de lo que ocurre acá.

**Música: **Usé la misma canción que en mi anterior oneshot. Ya saben, la letra no tiene nada que ver con la canción, realmente. PERO, la música y la voz sencillamente pegan con el fic:

_Abney Park – Sleep Isabella: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = bE30zCyBhoo

**Summary:** _Si hubiese sabido que ese iba a ser el resultado de asesinarla a ella, ni lo hubiese intentado._

* * *

><p>"—<em>Te ofreceré un consejo, apreciada señora —dijo Jacob—. Los senderos de la locura no siempre se distinguen de los caminos de la sabiduría. (…)<em>

—_Te ofreceré ayuda, señora, porque la necesitas —dijo el diablillo Job—. Recuerda que a veces la muerte es la opción más sensata."_

_(El contador de historias – Rabih Alameddine)_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Ser**

Si a Tom Marvolo Riddle le hubiesen preguntado si se arrepentía de haber asesinado a alguien, de buenas a primeras habría contestado que no.

Si hubieses insistido varias veces, te habría contestado con la verdad.

_"¡Sí, joder! ¡Maldita sea, vaya que sí me arrepiento!"_

—Tom… —murmuró una voz suave cerca de su oído. El susodicho gruñó y desvió su mirada hacia la chica de sonrisa coqueta que tanto lo observaba. Sus ojos rojos como rubíes se escondían entre unas gruesas pestañas.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?

La muchacha ladeó su cabeza y le sonrió aún más ampliamente. Su sonrisa le recordaba muchísimo al gato de ese cuento muggle. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí. "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas". Alicia… Alice…

_Dios, Alice._

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Anthea?

—Quiero saber en qué estás pensando.

Tom arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—En cómo pude haber sido tan idiota como para haber asesinado a Alice y haberte dejado a ti en su lugar.

Anthea hizo una mueca con sus labios, formando una "O" y ahogando una risita.

—¿Extrañas a mi hermana?

—No. Te odio a ti —dijo Tom cortante.

Anthea pestañeó con fingido desconcierto. Fingido, cómo no. Ya habían tenido esos momentos miles de veces.

—¿Entonces me odias? —dijo ella alejándose de él, moviéndose como si estuviera bailando una extraña melodía. Sus brazos parecían serpientes enroscándose en su propio cuerpo, y a Tom por un momento eso se le antojó tan vulgarmente excitante.

—Sí Anthea. Te odio como jamás he odiado a alguien.

Ella ladeó su cabeza y lo miró, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¿Más que a Albus Dumbledore?

Tom la miró fijamente, intentando ocultar la sorpresa que sentía. Condenada…

—Eso es caso aparte.

—Tom, me rompes el corazón. Yo que estoy acá, acompañándote humildemente…

—No juegues conmigo, Strat… —se contuvo. Ese apellido sonaba tan ligado a ella y separado de la otra que se sentía extraño diciéndolo—, Anthea. Puedo matarte si quiero.

La sonrisa de Anthea se ensanchó hasta el límite. Ah, maldita sea. Esa sonrisa era tan diferente a la de ella…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus besos no eran como los de ella. Sus gemidos no eran como los de ella. La manera en que lo miraba no era como la de ella. ¡Joder, que no era ella!

Demonios, ¡cómo la odiaba! Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su risa… ¡No era como ella! ¿Gemelas? Sí, claro. Mentiras, ¡mentiras!

Era algo extraño, y obviamente él jamás sabría cómo describirlo. No era añoro, no… ¡Por Merlín, él era Lord Voldemort! ¡Él no amaba a nadie!

Pero, esa manera tan suya de ser tan salvaje. Alice había sido frágil, controlada y fría. No había sido un huracán andante como lo era Anthea. Alice hacía expresiones de dolor cuando estaba con él, no de placer. Ella se aferraba a él para no hundirse en el agujero negro de doloroso placer que él le brindaba, ella le clavaba las uñas y gritaba como un animal herido.

No como Anthea. Ella hacía lo mismo. O bueno, CASI lo mismo. Porque la manera en la que ella se aferraba era con toda la intención de dejar marcas por el simple gusto de dejarlas. Por saber que él odiaba tener marcas ajenas en su cuerpo. Anthea chillaba como una hiena. De placer, de salvaje placer. No de una necesidad masoquista por placer. No.

Eran tan distintas, y a la vez tan iguales.

Y él gruñía. Entrecerraba los ojos y dejaba volar su imaginación. Era libre de soltar ese recuerdo cuando quisiera, sí.

Pero había un problema: Él no quería soltarlo. Prefería al témpano de hielo que había sido ELLA, al tornado de fuego que era Anthea. Al menos Alice había sido fácil de doblegar, moldear y destrozar. Pero eso no significa que la haya amado, ¡claro que no!

Y suspira. Al final todo se reduce a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Primero que nada… ¡Hola! Lamento mucho el haber estado tan perdida. Entre la universidad [Artes es una carrera MUY JODIDA], los libros y el estar escribiendo "Hebra Roja", realmente no había tenido tiempo ni inspiración para dar los merecidos y prometidos regalos. Lady Luna Andrews debe odiarme *llora desconsoladamente* Honey, de verdad lo siento. ¡De verdad estoy trabajando en ese oneshot! El tener ideas sueltas y no poder compaginarlas de manera coherente es muy frustrante. T_T

En fin, Yamiko, espero que te guste. C:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mag C.<strong>_


End file.
